


Prayer

by Bakuretsuai



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Cock Tease, F/M, Lingerie, Skipping Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 16:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13663332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakuretsuai/pseuds/Bakuretsuai
Summary: J.D. was not paying attention to the lecture.  He didn't even want to be there.  Little did he know that help was already on the way.





	Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> I have noticed that, by happy accident, I snuk in three musical references. Kinda proud of that.  
> This has not been beta-ed and was written on a whim. But I love this couple so much in the movies and musical and if I had my way, they'd have grown old together.  
> I've decided that when I don't see enough fanficiton about couples I like, I'll just add one or more.

JD tried could honestly say he was not even trying to pay attention to the lecture going on at the front of the classroom. He knew his eyes had glazed over from the continued droning of Ms. Fleming. A bunch of people declaring themselves superior to another bunch of people that came from the same bunch of people. Only the younger group wouldn’t let the older one take their lunch money anymore. American Revolution.

“Maybe it’d be more interesting as a musical,” he thought with a grin.

“Jason Dean! Would you care to offer your thoughts on the colonial’s inspiration to revolt?”

“Not particularly,” he replied with a sigh.

Before what was sure to be a riveting speech could get off the ground a knock at the door caught the irate educator by surprise. Scowling slightly, she made her way to the door.

“Veronica?”

“Hi, Ms. Fleming. I’ve been sent to get JD. Joint project for Art class,” Veronica explained offering the note with a small smile.

As the older woman scanned the document, JD was already rising to his feet with a couple of books in hand and moving towards the door.

“This is highly irregular. Why didn’t Mr. Sweeney tell me about this himself? I just saw him in the lounge this morning.”

“Well, he did get that new shade of red paint in this week. You know how he loves red. Maybe he just got distracted.”

“That Todd is an odd one… Alright. Jason, you—oh!” she exclaimed as she turned to find him directly behind her.

“I heard,” he said, eyes fixed on Veronica.

For her part Veronica simply smiled back, cheeks reddening and unable to keep eye contact with the tall boy on the other side of their teacher. She turned to walk away from the door and JD didn’t bother waiting to be dismissed before following her out, closing the door firmly behind him.

“I have to talk to that boy about his manners,” Ms. Fleming muttered as she went back to the lecture.

Veronica strolled at a leisurely pace down the hall ahead of him. She didn’t bother to turn around to see that he followed. She knew if she turned he would be there. But the point of this venture was to get a little quality time with her former mystery boy.

“A joint project for the imposing Mr. Sweeney?” JD asked as he followed her.

“Imposing? I don’t know. You kinda look like him. That dark kind of beautiful.”

Being so much taller than Veronica, sure, he could have caught up with her easily. But he view was too good to give up just yet. She wasn’t moving very fast and he immediately knew why. He comment caught him off guard as it always did when she called him that.

“Did you borrow that from Heather, Heather or Heather?” he chuckled.

“Heather. She said my fat ass filled it out better.”

“I’m not sure how you want me to respond.”

She walked a little faster allowing the skirt to bounce and show flashed of sky blue lace panties and cheeks. He was hard pressed not to chase her down. He’d control himself for now. She was clearly feeling playful. So he’d play along before playing with her. He hoped she wanted to play sooner rather than later.

When she reached a doorway he wasn’t familiar with, she winked and slipped inside without a word or glance in his direction. He thought it was a strange place to put any kind of classroom. Between the gym and theatre. The door was surprisingly light and he nearly flung it back on its hinges to follow her.

Her giggle met his ears as he was plunged into darkness as he hastily closed the door. It was a storage closet of some kind. And it was huge. There were mats and props and a lot of other items for sports, recitals, plays and other school events. There was suddenly a flutter of lights behind something that was either too tall or stacked too high to make out. He carefully made his way to it and peered around to stop dead In his tracks.

Veronica was reclining on large blanket spread over a number of arranged gym mats. A camping lantern was switched on beside her as she was carefully stripping off her clothes. She’d already shed the skirt and shoes and was unbuttoning her top.

“You never did tell me if my ass looked fat in that skirt,” she grinned.

“Fat? No, not fat. Incredible. Fuckable. In fact—Veronica!” he gasped as she loosened her top and rolled to her hands and knees turned away from him.

Arrested by the sight of her pale skin slightly protruding from the scant coverage of those lacy, cheeky panties; he stopped breathing.

He almost looked like a cardboard cutout or a statue with the way he froze when she glanced back at him. She chuckled and rolled to sit and face him again. With her legs demurely crossed and drawn to her, she leaned back on her hands.

“What did you say about our love, JD?” she asked.

“Our love is God,” he replied instantly.

“Ready to pray?” she teased.

And like that he descended on her ravenously. It seemed as if his hands and mouth were everywhere at once and she wouldn’t have had it any other way. His lips slid against hers with a fervent purpose. As if he wanted to consume her every breath. Taste every sigh on his tongue. The smell and taste of cherry slurpee was an aphrodisiac. The combination of that and the cigarette smoke should have repulsed her, but it didn’t. It just left her completely—

“Oh fuck, Roni you’re soaked!” JD exclaimed as he finally slipped a hand into her panties to touch her core.

How could she tell him that the touch of his hands, the heat of his skin, or the taste of his mouth was enough to get her there? Did he have to be so deliciously hot all the time? The room was freezing before he touched her. But she swore she was beginning to sweat with the very little she was doing. He left her like that a lot. Just able to hold on for the ride as he took her to new heights _every single time_. She was catching up to him quickly, though. Everything so far had been her own way of showing him that she was not content to just be led along the entire way.

Her back arched and she cried out as he got his searching fingers where they both wanted them. He was gentle, but insistent. The first time he’d tried this, she was convinced she’d be dead soon and just let him. The second time she wasn’t so sure without the threat of death looming over her. By the third time she was fine with just letting him do whatever he wanted. He’d proven a mastery of her body that even she couldn’t claim. Her dark lover knew just how to love her. In every way.  
Her body tensed and she felt like she was going to explode. Fireworks went off behind her eyes.

“ _Jason!_ ” she screamed.

“Roni!” he groaned as she pulsed over his fingers.

She was too much. Too perfect. And all his. He wasn’t blind. He saw the way everyone looked at her. The jocks, the nerds, the dykes, everyone. He saw it and part of him hated it. She was fucking spoken for. She was satisfied with him, happy with him. He knew her. He loved her. No one else would ever love her the way he did.  
Every time he started to get jealous, he simply remembered moments like this.

When he had her crying his name as she lost herself in feeling that only he could give her. She’d put her trust in him that night. Her faith to give her something precious before she was wiped off the face of existence. And in doing so, she’d also given him something to live for.

She ran a trembling hand through his hair with a crooked smile. She took his free hand and brought it to the front clasp of the lacy bra. A single nod of encouragement was all he needed to unsnap it and slip it off her soft mounds. Immediately he cupped one, thumbing the nipple a bit more roughly than he would pre-orgasm. She was only especially sensitive in one spot now. And he wasn’t done with her yet.

“Too soon?” he asked as he leaned in, dragging his tongue along her throat.

Still unable to speak, she simply shook her head and licked her lips. He reached down to open his pants enough to shove down enough to maneuver comfortably. Veronica gave a little squeak as she watched. He smirked and quickly lined himself up to her entrance, eager to slip back into that sweet embrace that felt like the home he had stopped believing in.

“Hey, you wear naughty panties to get me hard; I wear no underwear to get you wet. Wetter! Veronica!” he cried out as he finally breached her.

“Damn, JD! _Shut up!_ ” she moaned as she let her legs drift further apart to accommodate him.

He had better things to do than tease her with words anyway.

He knew he wasn’t going to last very long. Known it since she arrived at the door to that classroom. He’d fantasized about being with her at school. He figured it would be some drunken night when they couldn’t find a quiet enough place outside or at either’s house. But this? This was so much better than his fantasies.

After a couple slow, deep stroked, he braced both hands beside her head and began to thrust wildly against her. Her breathing hitched as she brought her legs up around him to hold him close as her arms did the same. She turned his head to hers and the kiss was all it took for both of them.

His thrusts became erratic and she was moaning into his mouth again, lifting her hips to meet his. His hands quickly went to her hips to hold her steady as he jerked above her and fed her body that familiar heat. She cried out again as he did the same against her chest, muffling the sound. Together they relearned how to breathe.

“Roni? You good?” he asked.

“…no,” she whispered.

He quickly jerked up and off of her, checking everywhere to see how he’d hurt her. She gave him that same crooked smile from before.

“I’m fucking great!” she grinned.

He grabbed her and rolled her on top of him with a sigh. A cigarette would have been nice, but she was content to rest on him. The world was a pretty good place right now. And she was on the pill. And she arranged for a midday hookup.

How could he be truly jealous or worried about her leaving him? She obviously loved him as much as he loved her. But the others would still try and take her away. It was only a matter of time.

“Damned right, you are,” he laughed.


End file.
